Riarkle One-Shots
by mistyeyedgirl97
Summary: I am a supporter of Rucas but the way the writers are going, I wouldn't mind a little Riarkle. I hope that you like the read. There may be some Lucaya, Smarkle, and Zay/Riley hints but the ultimate goal is Riarkle. I love Farkle and Riley and they seem to be perfect for each other.


I watched as she fell in love with Lucas. I watched as all she did was try to get him to notice her. He only noticed Maya and I watched as it slowly tore her apart. I was there for her when what really tore her apart was seeing them together. They were the perfect happy couple but they didn't realize what they were doing to her. And then, they found out she still loved Lucas... I found out she still loved Lucas. I was torn apart and I couldn't turn to any of my friends because they would find out my feelings. So, I turned to Smackle but I didn't realize that it hurt her more to see me with Smackle than seeing Maya with Lucas.

I was in love with one of my best friend. I only really noticed it when he went with Smackle to talk about his problems. I just wanted him to realize that I cared so much about him. I knew the only person I could turn to way Zay. I told him everything and he just held me after so that I had a shoulder to cry on. I didn't notice that there had been someone in the bushes watching and listening in on our conversation.

She loved me, just the way I wanted her to be. But... She was getting close to Zay and that hurt me. I wanted her all to myself but she wasn't ever going to be that for me. I found Smackle and the first thing I did was kiss her. I thought that if I kissed her, it would take the pain away. It didn't but I didn't stop. I forgot that she was walking home alone today.

When I saw him kiss her, I was torn apart. I ran home, all alone. It was all I had been lately. I was alone in dealing with these feelings. I went home and ran to my room and cried at the bay window that used help me with my problems. My mom came in and asked me what was wrong. I told her everything and she just held me as I cried and cried and continued to cry until I was asleep. The next day, I wanted to start differently. I would make this day happy.

When she walked into school that day, I knew something was different. She seemed to have a more forced smile on her face. I watched as she walked right past me and went to her locker. She grabbed her history book and walked into class. I went to class a few minutes later to see my seat taken by Charlie Gardner. He was talking to her but she seemed sad. I went over to Charlie and looked at him. He stood up and I sat down.

"Hi, Riley," I said.

"Farkle," she said, faintly. She seemed to be fighting tears. I brushed it off and hoped whatever was happening would pass.

I saw Maya and Lucas walk into class, hand in hand. It was still hard to see them together for me. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. I knew he was still my friend and he would always be there for me. I patted his hand and he sat back in his seat. When I saw Zay walk into class, he looked at me. And that's when tears started to fall and I ran out of the class. I went to the bathroom and locked the stall I ran into. I didn't want to face anyone if I knew that they wouldn't stay with me. I heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Honey, are you okay?" I heard Maya ask.

"I don't know, Peaches," I said and started to sob. I unlocked the door and Maya just held me. I told her about what I felt for Farkle and how I felt like he had torn my heart apart, just like Lucas. But I was over it now.

"I think Farkle still loves you, Honey," Maya told me.

"Can you just hold me, Peaches?" I asked her and she nodded. I cried into her shoulder, feeling pathetic.

Lucas, Zay, and I had rushed out of the classroom when we saw Maya chase after Riley. I didn't understand what was happening, but Zay and Lucas seemed to understand. I was standing the furthest from the door to the bathroom so I couldn't hear anything. Zay looked at me with pity in his eyes but Lucas looked like he wanted to kill me. I started running but I didn't see Riley and Maya come out of the bathroom and stop Lucas. I kept running until I made it to my house and into my room.

I watched him run away after we stopped Lucas. I did something different though. I ran after him with everyone yelling out our names. I heard Zay stop Maya and Lucas from chasing after us. He told them we needed time alone, together. I knew he would run strait home and that's where I found him. He seemed to be cowering under his sheets. I pulled the sheets down so that he could see me.

"Farkle, I think we need to talk," i said.

"I think so, too," he said.

"I have no idea how to beat around the bush, so, I'm just going to come out right and say it. I love you, Farkle... No, I'm in love with Farkle. I don't know when it happened or how but I fell in love with you. I know that when we were younger, you used to always say you loved me and Maya. That's still true, it's just different for Maya. You love her like a sister, but me, I don't know how you feel about me. I-I... I saw you kissing Smackle yesterday. I don't know why... But it hurt me, it tore me apart and I don't understand what I'm feeling..."

"Riley... I have always been and will always be in love with you. I remember when you first saw Lucas in class and it hurt me to see that he had taken your attention away from me. And it hurt me when I realized that you still loved him even after he hurt you. I wanted to be the reason you got better. And you were better, until you knew that you wouldn't be able to get over Lucas. It hurt me and I knew I couldn't talk to any of our friends because they would know how I felt. I turned to Smackle and the kiss was me trying to get rid of the pain of seeing you with Zay put in my heart. I told Smackle I could never see her again and she agreed with me. I'm in love with you, Riley Matthews."

I started to cry because what he said was true. I had still loved Lucas, but I didn't realize that I loved Farkle more. I wanted Farkle and I needed him to know that. I looked up at him and grabbed the back of his head and dragged it towards me. His hands found my waist and mine ended up tangled in his hair. I was kissing Farkle, the love of my life. Nothing felt more perfect.

I was kissing Riley, the love of my life. Nothing felt more perfect than feeling her in my arms the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
